Speed Dials
by geddiknight
Summary: After being banished from everywhere else, Jagem Lakitu is washed up on the shores of Wuhu Town, meeting close friends and on New years eve, 2014. But after a huge terrorist attack on the city, Jagem and the others must uncover the mystery of the destruction and find out who is responsible for it, rated K


Speed Dials

Chapter 1 - Nightfall on Wuhu Island

A/N: This is the first chapter of my new fanfic; I really want these chapters to be long, long, long. So I'll do my best and it should be awesome. Awesome!

Date is December 31, 2014.

That's me, inside a box, I was knocked out a while ago, and I wake up inside a box. It sounds like I'm on a helicopter. I wonder what is going to happen to me. I was in South Delfino a minute ago and few seconds later, whoosh! I'm here. Now its good how there is a small hole at one corner of the box, the size of an eye. This could mean I can investigate and see what's going on, for once...

"Jack, are we at the exact co-ordinates now?" A tall figure that was driving the helicopter asked in a, darkish voice.

"In three, two, one, and we are here." The other tall figure who I presume is Jack replied back, Jack pressed a small button which I think kept the helicopter on hover mode. The other guy got up and walked towards me.

"I'm opening the doors for you, Jaapayo." Jack laughed as he pressed another button, which its action sounded as if there were two doors, and they opened out and moved away from each other.

"Delfino is not a place for you, young one." The other guy named Jaapayo said loudly as he lifted the box that I was in and walked slowly towards the edge of the helicopter.

"Maybe they'll allow you here." Jaapayo laughed. "Not like Delfino, Resethal and the Mushroom lands. He released me, which meant I was falling down to the ground, which I hope is water.

"The Mushroom lands?" Jack wondered.

"Well, Mushroom doesn't really make sense for a name you know." Jaapayo laughed.

Well it's around nine o'clock, its summer in Delfino. And it's me, Jagem Lakitu, and I'm falling down from the sky...

I am alive, right? I mean, I heard a huge splash and all, and there is some water inside this box, oh and boy, the shores of Wuhu island lie about twenty metres from here. Now I wait till the tide is high and I better get washed up on the shore, which I do. There are about twenty Koopas, Toads and Piantas on this beach, and please, somebody get me out of here!

"Oh my, it's a wooden box!" A Koopa said.

"Treasure!" A Toad shouted as he stood up and with a three others, they surrounded the wooden box.

"Peach Toadstool! There is somebody in here! Everybody, get something! We need to get this fella out of this box!" Another, jollier Toad pointed out as a large group of creatures grabbed a part of the box.

"Move, move out of the way!" A human like voice echoed into my ears as I heard the sound of a bleeding chain saw comes closer to me! Oh, that's better; the chainsaw only sawed a face of the wooden box. I slowly crawled out of the box.

"Thank you err..."

"The name's Tom Tûnis, just another guy in this world." Tom welcomed happily.

"That's a nice necklace you have there." I say impatiently, the glowing garnet rune; attached to make a necklace distracted my attention-seeking.

"Why thank you, I've had it since 1990." He happily alerted me. "Well, if I were you I'd go and enjoy the Wuhu festival, as of all, it is New Years Eve." He dashed off into the streets of Wuhu, carefully avoiding a group of Toad, Koopa and Pianta children in their karts driving along the lit-up roads which make the Wuhu Mountain Loop! I loved that race-track. I strolled along the plains of grass which led into the Wuhu city, until I was horribly interrupted by a very grouchy looking Toad in his car.

"Beat it cloud-jerk!" He said as I headed off of the roads and onto the pavements of the Wuhu Town. Now, there must be some friends of mine here, and why does the time of the global clock say 46:98JM? It doesn't make any sense. Maybe it's some sort of bug the electricians experience here.

I feel so alone, when everybody is sitting and having a pint with their mates, and I'm just walking by, alone. That was until I was no longer alone!

"Jagem!" A Koopa wearing a blue shell and a cyan jacket waved to me from five metres away.

"Who are you?" I asked, I have no memory of the past month so I probably don't know this guy, if he knows me, then I should know him.

"It's me, Koops and Koopie and Kooper and the gang! Oh yeah, you had that big knockout didn't you." He said as I came up to him.

"I did?" I said, trying to make the group laugh, and they did. I always knew these guys had a good sense of humour.

"Yeah, it was Enrique who knocked you out, yesterday afternoon, he lunged his fist into your face, don't worry, you look clean to me." Koops giggled in front of the others.

"Oh well, I'm here now. Does anybody realise or know why the global clock says 46:98JM?" I asked.

"Some say that there is an evil 'huge Bowser' named Rhonaward, and he hacks into many computer systems and sets devices that when people read out codes, they trigger huge bombs which can kill vast amounts of people in seconds. But some people say that he is real. They say he caused the 7, 7, 7 bombings in London, according to that tall man." Koopol, a good friend of Koops told the gang of Koopas.

"Does the tall man happen to have the first name of Tom?" I asked in case it really was him.

"It might've been." Koopol thought. I walk to a table and grab some ice cold water to refresh my sense and taste of sea water. Aww that is good.

"Anyway, fancy joining the conga? Lemmy Koopa is leading!" Koops laughed as he pointed to the line of people, Kooper appeared in the line. "I'm way ahead of ya, Koops!"

"Wait for me!" Koopie, Koopak and Koopol headed at the back of the conga.

"Jagem, are you coming?" Koops happily asked me, I'd rather be somewhere else at the moment.

"Nah, I need to check in to the Wuhu Plaza Hotel, I still have a good five-hundred Wuhu pounds in pocket. I might as well spend the next fortnight in a five star hotel." I reply back, letting him down.

"Ok then, come back for the countdown if you can." Koops ended as he joined the conga. Now to check in to the hotel. Another Koopa was at the front desk, this should be easy.

"The name's Kylie Koopa at your service." The Koopa told me as I was about to check in.

"Can I check in to a room please?" I say anxiously, why did I do that? I take the money out of my pocket and show it to the Koopa.

"Oh don't worry, you will pay us at the end of your stay, which is how long?" She asked me again. Oh the eyes, and the face, they- what am I doing?

"Two weeks." I say, removing the images of the Koopa in my head.

"Here are your keys, restaurant is on the top floor, and the pool is through that door." I am given the apartment of 8L, I head into the lift and go up to floor 8, that's weird. The numbers by the buttons of the lifts are not one to ten; they go six, three, nine, one, ten, five, two, eight, seven, and four. It's unusual, but it doesn't affect me because eight is the eighth button. Oh well, I'm there now... Ah this hotel apartment looks beautiful, there is a king size bed! A Table and a chair, a television, with a cloud box! A bathroom and a huge window, which covers from floor to roof and all the way across from side to side. Oh, and a few leftover and old magazines on the bed-side table. I guess I might have a look at those some time. I walked up to them and had examined them a little bit, 7th of September 2012? That's expired. Having these in my apartment makes me look like a pervert, oh well, you only live once...

"Shouldn't Jagem be back down by now?" Koopak asked Koops just after the conga had met an end.

"He should be here soon." Koops replied, looking towards the apartment of 8L. "Oh look, there's Jagem now, he's in apartment 8L, that's the one I was in not long ago." Koops laughed as he was waving to Jagem, who waved back. Jagem then dashed back out of his apartment and came back to the streets of Wuhu town.

"What took you so long?" Koops asked Jagem as he arrived in front of him.

"Not much just moved in to the apartment, for some reason there's some leftover Nuts magazines." Jagem said. Koops' eyes got a little bit wider.

"I saw those too when I came into the apartment a few months ago, then I moved out. I never touched them by the way." Koops stated Jagem as Koopak's eyes suddenly glared at Koops.

"Is this guy serious?" Koopak said in his mind whilst Jagem and Koops had a small conversation.

"So then." Jagem thought. "Where to now? I would rather do something fun, any ideas." Jagem asked the two Koopas, the other three were down the road.

"Well, Koopie, Kooper and Koopol are over by, there." Koops stated as the three creatures walked over to the other three.

"So, Jagem and I, possibly Koopak too are feeling bored, I think this party is annoying me a lot." Koops proclaimed as Jagem started showing his boring face.

"I could've been at the Villa Mar II re-opening today, but you guys dragged me here." Koopol thought.

"If we were at the re-opening we would've never meet Jagem and he'd be bored out of his mind, and he'd never meet us." Koops pointed out, looking at Jagem.

"We could play go-getter!" Koopie shouted without hesitation.

"But there needs to be more people for that." Koops stated to Koopie.

"Well, we could play, the old memories, of the game, HIDER AND SEEKER!" Koopie bellowed out to the crowd.

"Isn't it Hide and Seek?" Koopak wondered.

"Yeah that." Koopie murmured.

"Seems good to me. What about you, Jagem?" Koops asked Jagem.

What should I say, it was great at school but I feel a bit old for it, you know what, I think it might be better nowadays, ok then.

"Yes please." Jagem said happily.

"Cool, now let me just set up the scoring on my phone and we'll be set up." Koops alerted the crowd.

"Hundred seconds, no indoors, allow Bethel's Farm?" Koopol said ignoring Jagem.

"Normal scoring, bad luck Brian or CBS?" Kooper asked Koops.

"Wait one minute guys. What is all this stuff we never did at primary school?" Jagem asked as he knew nothing about this new stuff.

"Oh yeah he doesn't know." Koopak asked Koops, hoping he'd explain.

"Ok, last man standing decides who is on next round, shall we enable butcher mode?" Koops asked the others.

"Yeah, it'll be fair like that." The rest hoped.

"Ok, butcher mode is when the winner decides who is on next round; he can't say the person who was already on for that round." Koops told Jagem. "How do you want the scoring to be? Normal is, for us:

1st Caught: 0 points

2nd Caught: 1 point

3rd Caught: 2 points

4th Caught: 3 points

Winner: 4 points

Bad Luck Brian is:

1st Caught: 1 point

2nd Caught: 2 points

3rd Caught: 3 points

4th Caught: 0 points (That's why it's called bad luck Brian.)

Winner: 4 points

Or CBS, Car Boot Sale, is:

1st Caught: 1 point

2nd Caught: 2 points

3rd Caught 3 points

4th Caught: 4 points

Winner: 5 points

A/N: ** . /search?gs_rn=19&gs_ri=psy-ab&cp=8&gs_id=1f&xhr=t&q=wuhu+town&biw=1366&bih=768&bav=on.2,or.r_qf.&um=1&ie=UTF-8&hl=en&tbm=isch&source=og&sa=N&tab=wi&ei=s4PlUaulHojC0QWYoIDIDQ#facrc=_&imgdii=_&imgrc=gtdZ2228z994bM%3A%3BPaeLCypZqhI35M%3Bhttp%253A%252 F% . %252F_cb20110312174814%252Fnintendo%252Fen%252Fima ges%252F5%252F54%252FWuhu_Island_ %3Bhttp%253A%252F% .com%252Fwiki%252FWuhu_Island%3B1001%3B600** This link gives you a map of Wuhu Island, it will give you an idea of where everything is.

Which do you want Jagem?"

"I would like CBS for now." Jagem replied.

"Ok, is everyone ok with 4 rounds?" Koops asked the crowd.

"6 rounds, therefore everybody will get a turn being the seeker." Koopak agreed with the others.

"Good, now areas, where will we be playing?" Koops asked while typing the information in on his phone.

"No indoors, that is WAY too hard, especially here." Koopol shouted to get Koops' attention.

"Ok, so no indoors, its either Easy mode or Speed Timer, speed timer is when the seeker is timed five minutes to get everyone, victory with this grants five points." Koops thought.

"That's good for me." Jagem asked. "What about other areas of play?" Jagem asked.

"Ok here is a map of Wuhu Island; here are the map rules, no going across the river or bridge, no going on the road except near the lighthouse and the town, anywhere beyond the light green plains on the map counts as out of bounds, except for the lighthouse, and no going beyond the big rocky area at the top of the road. You got it?" Koops informed Jagem.

"Yeah, I think." Jagem replied back.

"I always you were the forgetful one." Koops laughed. "So, Easy mode, Butcher on, CBS and six rounds, 100 seconds counting and return here when caught, agree?"

"Yeah that's great!" Koopie giggled. The group formed a hexagon going in the order of Koops, Kooper, Koopol, Koopak, Koopie and Jagem.

"Ok, WE ARE GO ING" Koops started to choose who is going to be the seeker. "TO SE LECT THE NEW SEE KER BUT FIR ST WE NEED TO SE LECT THE NUM BER WHICH IS" Koops was pointing at Koopol.

"Ten!" Koopol cheered.

"TEN! ONE TWO THREE FOUR FIVE SIX SEVEN EIGHT NINE TEN!" Koops finished on Kooper, who is elected to be the seeker. "Kooper, you're seeker!"

"Ok, good thing I'm' first I can get the seeking out of the way." Kooper laughed.

ROUND ONE: BEGIN

100...99...98... The other five dashed away from the fountain square...

Koopie headed south of the fountain and to the dock. "There's a nice boat." She said. "I think I would win here, obviously not first caught, they wouldn't fine me here." Koopie hid herself inside the boat somewhere.

Koops dashed round a bend in the streets and turned straight into one of the alley ways, he jumped into a bin and closed the lid. "He won't find me here."

Jagem headed left with Koopak along the road out of Wuhu town, en route to the lighthouse. "You're going to the lighthouse?" Koopak asked. "Are you sure about that, you could get caught first."

"Mate, Koopie and Koops are still in the town, I won't be first." Jagem laughed.

"Nor will you be last." Koopak warned Jagem as they split up, Jagem going towards the lighthouse and Koopak going north.

45...44...43...42...

I should stay here; the furthest legal part of the road should be the best hiding spot.

Koopol headed out of the city, but to the left, thinking that the side of the bridge is the best place to hide.

8...7...6...5...

"The best place is here."

3...2...

"I will be last."

1...0!

Kooper jumped around the place and started searching for the others.

"Nope, nobody under this table, nope, not there too. Maybe somewhere quiet is where they'd be." He thought as he headed into an alley way. Then a bin, in the alley started to make some noises.

"That's so funny." Kooper said loud enough to make sure Koops could hear him, and then Kooper opened the bin.

"Found you." Kooper said as Koops jumped out of the bin and went back to the fountain.

"Rats! Nobody is here!" Koops moaned as he sat there for a while.

After searching all around the city, the time was now ten o'clock and Kooper was walking into the dock.

"Is anybody there?" Kooper shouted trying to get somebody's attention.

"Rats! He's got me!" Koopie cried loud enough for Kooper to hear her.

"I can hear you, you know, Koopie." Kooper said loudly again as he opened a hatch in a submarine and saw Koopie hiding in a corner.

"Found you." Kooper said as Koopie walked out of the submarine and headed towards the fountain.

"Two down, three to go." Kooper said as he marched out of the city, checking every single part of Wuhu town. "I can guarantee that somebody's around the lighthouse."

"Oh no, Kooper's coming this way, hopefully I'm not first caught." Jagem said as he spotted Kooper sprinting towards the peninsula.

"Jagem, I see you, found you!" Kooper laughed as Jagem walked up to him. "Don't worry, you weren't first." Jagem hurried back to Wuhu Town.

"Phew, not first." Jagem whispered to himself.

Koopak was dashing along the road until he met the border of the hiding zone. "Snap." He said as he stopped and hid himself.

10 MINUTES LATER...

"No! Kooper's spotted me!" Koopak wailed as he tried to escape Kooper's sight, but he failed.

"Found you." Kooper said to Koopak as he moaned and rushed back to the city.

Back to my brain. After a while, Koopol was eventually found beside the bridges, I didn't want to describe what happened because it would be very boring, but here was the scoring for the round.

Koopol: 5 points.

Koopak: 4 points.

Jagem: 3 points.

Koopie: 2 points.

Koops: 1 point.

Kooper: 0 points.

To be honest with you, the other games went like wildfire and telling you what happened would be a waste of time, so I'll just say the points total after rounds.

ROUND TWO

SEEKER: Koops

Koopol: 8 points +3

Koopak: 8 points +4

Koopie: 7 points +5

Jagem: 5 points +2

Kooper: 1 point +1

Koops: 1 point +0

ROUND THREE

SEEKER: Jagem

Koopak: 13 points +5

Koopol: 9 points +1

Koopie: 9 points +2

Kooper: 5 points +4

Jagem: 5 points +0

Koops: 4 points +3

ROUND FOUR

SEEKER: Koopak

Koopak: 13 points +0

Koopol: 11 points +2

Koopie: 10 points +1

Kooper: 10 points +5

Jagem: 9 points +4

Koops: 7 points +3

ROUND FIVE

SEEKER: Koopie

Koopak: 18 points +5

Koopol: 13 points +2

Kooper: 13 points +3

Jagem: 13 points +4

Koopie: 10 points +0

Koops: 8 points +1

You can see now that Koopak has already won, but here is the last round.

ROUND SIX

Seeker: Koopol

Koopak: 23 points +5

Kooper: 16 points +3

Jagem: 15 points +2

Koopol: 13 points +0

Koops: 12 points +4

Koopie: 11 points +1

Bloody heck Koopak did very well, anyway we're now back at the Streets of Wuhu Town, Koops has read out the scores.

"But after three rounds I was third..." Koopie moaned as she snatched Koops' phone.

"It never lies." Koopak laughed as Koopie went up to him. "Well, you can't blame me for hiding yourself in the worst places ever."

"I guess so." Koopie thought.

"I was doing pretty well at the beginning, now I ended up at fourth, oh well, it's only a game.

1 NEW NOTIFICATION

"Oh, Koops, you got a notification." Koopie handed the phone over to Koops.

"It seems that I have a message." Koops laughed. "From Ronny Wardansen, LBRDAEWONAD? What does that mean?"

"I have no idea." Kooper thought.

"Look at the global clock!" Koopie shouted, pointing out towards the global clock on the tallest building in Wuhu town.

"The hands are spinning out of control!" Kooper stated as the hands were going extremely fast, as well as the date next to it was changing hundreds of times per second.

"What is going on?" Koops wondered as the clock fell off of the building, followed by a super massive explosion of lightning which destroyed the tallest building. Thousands of Wuhu peasants, citizens and descendants started panicking and headed towards the beaches.

"It must've been what you said." Koopol said to Koops. "It's a bomb code; I think if somebody says the code it sets off the bomb."

"Never mind about that, leg it!" Koops ordered the Koopas and Jagem out of the main city of Wuhu, just before the Hotel went down in flames.

"My apartment!" Jagem cried. "At least I didn't have to pay." The six dashed their bodies out of the city and headed to the beach.

"Quickly! HSBC is falling down!" Koops shouted, ordering the citizens to attempt to dodge it, but a few were crushed by the building.

"Toadovor! Toadpulp! Toadetting! Toador! Toadaraz! They're all dead!" Koopie cried when the gang reached the beach. The six turned around and looked at Wuhu Town as it shattered and disintegrated to the ground.

"And we're live on the beaches of Wuhu Island, a few miles off of mainland Wuhu and we see the city, the capital, the main one, shatter to flames and spontaneously combust right in front of our very eyes." A Koopa reporter was being filmed. "We have at least 400 suspects that are dead and many more could be injured, the names of some Toads, Koopas, Piantas and Goombas are on this sheet right here." The reporter waved the sheet in front of the camera, the sheet was soon snatched by Koopie.

"Toadaryn, Koopen, Piantev, Koopilwye, Goombor, Toadquaor, Kylie! Kylie Koopa's dead?" Koopie waved the sheet into the reporter's face.

"Err, we think so, just relax here and-"

"EARTHQUAKE!" A Goomba shouted as sand on the beach started to sink into the ground, several Koopas and Goombas and others were being sunk into the 'solid quicksand'

"Bethel's Farm?" Koopak thought.

"Are you sure he would let us Koopas in on a day like this?" Koopie wondered anxiously as they headed across to the grass.

"He better, he knows us well and he would want to see us again, remember all of that cleaning we did back in July?" Koops asked.

"I suppose so," Koopie said as the six dashed north-west, up a road and across some bridges towards the plains of dark green grass and trees, in the centre was Bethel's farm.

"Come guys, quick!" Bethel shouted as he waved at the Koopas when they headed to the front door of the shack. "I knew you five would make it out of the city, who's the new guy?"

"I'm Jagem; I went to their school in the old days." Jagem bravely spoke out to Bethel the Koopa.

"Good, now you lot make yourselves at home while I'll bring you guys some hot coffee." Bethel walked into the kitchen while the others went in to the living room; there were two chairs, a stool and two two-seat settees. Koopol, Koopak, Kooper, Koops and Koopie dashed to the settees.

"Looks like you have to sit on a chair, Kooper!" Koopak laughed at Kooper as he sat down on the chair.

"I will, like a civilised Koopa, like Bowser!" Kooper sat on the chair, next to Jagem on the stool.

"Bowser? Civilised? You're joking right?" Koopak and Koopol laughed.

"Ok, here's the coffee!" Bethel placed a tray with seven hot coffees on the table. "Jagem, do you want to sit on the chair?"

"Nah, it's fine, I'll sit here for now." Jagem quietly replied.

"Ok then." Bethel said.

"3...2...1... such a depressing start to 2015." Koops sobbed.

"400 casualties, that's not right, nobody on this island would do such a thing." Koopie cried "Kylie! Koopen! Koopar! To name a few!"

"I don't think a Koopa, Goomba, and a Pianta nor would a Toad've done this." Bethel thought, sipping some coffee.

"I think a human would've done this." Koops thought. "Not the guy with the necklace."

"Jaapayo! Jack! Enrique! Tobias! Duncan! Ronald! Zane or Rosalina is my suspects." Koopak shouted violently putting an empty mug of coffee on the tray.

"Why Rosalina?" Kooper thought. "She hasn't done anything wrong since the Tord Marathon of '37."

"But her brother." Koopak shrieked.

"He should be in exile of the whole world!" Kooper demanded.

"Jagem, who do you think is responsible for this?" Koops asked.

"Jaapayo and Jack, or Ronald." Jagem suspected. "The two J's chucked me out of a plane, I was in a crate, when I got out of it, I met you lot."

"Ronald, Rhonaward, they seem-"Koopie was interrupted.

"Jagem, we were with you two days ago, in the night club, you got so drunk you got the police involved, and Enrique pummelled you by accident, you asked for it." Koops wondered.

"Did I?" Jagem wondered.

"Well, never drink again." Koops advised Jagem.

"I got a message from, Dossen Wymacitz?" Koopak asked.

"What did he say?" Koops asked.

"RPTEUEVOHTNOLC-"

"STOP!" Jagem shouted. "It's a code bomb!"

"Aaaay what?" Koopak said, picking his ear.

"A code bomb." Jagem smacked his face as a huge vibrating sound echoed across the island.

"Everybody outside." Bethel commanded the six. They headed to the roof of the barn up a ladder.

"Holy brown chips on a washing rack, the volcano..." Koops glared at the volcano as lava pushed out of the centre of the volcano, pouring down like a waterfall heading straight to Wuhu town, flooding it in lava.

"Somebody, who knows a lot about computering is responsible for this, and whoever it is, they must PAY!" Koopie shouted.

"The beach has gone, it's flooded with water, and the apartment block next to it, is, gone..." Koops stared at the view.

"We can't just stay here!" Koopol instructed the others. "We have to do something about this."

"What can we do?" Kooper moaned. "Half of the island is shattered into pieces. We're disadvantaged."

"By a lot." Koopie thought.

"Alright back inside, you guys get some shut-eye; I'll keep guard of the barn and the house." He grabbed his shotgun. "Ain't no-one who messes around with Old Bethel, Ain't no-one." Koops and the other climbed down the ladder and went into the house, the living room was in the shape of a circle, there was no door to it, it was right next to the main door, to the right was the kitchen, next to the staircase upstairs, and another door to the left, the basement. The Koopas walked up the stairs and there was a double bed, with five blankets on it, there was another door next to it and there were lots of mattresses, Koopie and Koops went on to the bed and slept there. Kooper put a mattress next to the bed and the wall, and wrapped a blanket around him. Koopol and Koopak placed mattresses next to the stairs and against the bottom of the bed. Jagem fitted in the remaining space next to the window, everybody was asleep except him, and he looked out of the window and stared at the sky. "Oh look, a shooting star." Jagem whispered to himself. He looked at the star, that wasn't a star; it was in fact, an explosion. "What is that?" He said quite loudly.

"That was the sound of you not going to sleep, Jagem." Kooper complained.

"Oh, sorry." Jagem wrapped a blanket around him. "Hey, Kooper?"

"Yea?"

"Are Koopol and Koopak brothers?"

"Yes."

The time is 6:50 in the morning...

"Oi, Kooper, wake up!" Jagem whispered into Kooper's ear.

"What is it? Who are you? Where am I?" Kooper murmured confusingly.

"Snap out of it! We're at Bethels, remember?" Jagem slapped Kooper.

"What? Oh, I forgot, does that mean Wuhu town is..."

"Yes, it is."

"Why are you up so early?"

"I heard some sounds on the barn roof overnight."

"Bethel's guarding that roof!"

"Shall we investigate?"

"Might as well." Jagem and Kooper crept down the stairs, out of the house and climbed up the barn ladder.

"Oh boys, we've had a little problem. Some human-like creeps have tried to attack me, some with clubs, bows and axes, they can aim well." Bethel alerted Jagem and Kooper.

"At least you're not dead old man!" Kooper politely pat Bethel on the back.

"After all, it was a good shot made after all." Bethel laughed. Kooper walked over to the human-like corpses and examined them.

"These aren't Humans, they're Alamags." Kooper pointed out at the teeth.

"They have name tags too." Jagem held one up that said 'Dacus'.

"I saw one with the nametag of Gracus, he retreated to the top of the volcano, and I was close to his leg with old Estela." Bethel looked at his shotgun whilst climbing down the ladder, with Kooper and Jagem.

"Bethel what's that you're hiding beneath your chest?" Kooper asked, spotting Bethel covering up a mark.

"Just pains you know, had them for ages, I'm getting old you know. Oh lord, a notification." Bethel was interrupted by Jagem.

"Let me see that firstly." Jagem asked for the phone and looked at the message which he read in his head.

'Kolbas Bosah, BNRBAOPULHETW, it's a...anagram... BLOWUPTHE...B...A...R...N...' Jagem looked at the barn, and saw a red flashing light next to the roof. He climbed up the ladder, grabbed the object with the red flashing light on it, and started climbing up the volcano, which erupted not long ago.

"What are you doing, Jagem?" Kooper asked.

"It's just another triggered bomb, dumping it in the volcano." Jagem replied from the top of the volcano, throwing the flashing object into the volcano. Then he slid down it.

"I think that the Alamags and 'Rhonaward' might be somewhere on this island, they might have the source of the destruction of Wuhu town, and why they would." Kooper thought. "We need to wake up the others first of all."

"Yeah, do that then we search around the island, like hider and seeker, but we're all seekers!" Jagem thought to Kooper.

"Well whatever you lot are going to do I'm staying here, I can't go out far like this, you younglings can do all of that." Bethel slowly walked into the house with the others.

"Yeah, you get some rest." Kooper said to Bethel.

"Good, Argh!" Bethel collapsed onto the settee.

"Bethel? You ok?" Kooper asked.

"Get the cloth and some Lupatus in the cupboard!" Bethel demanded, revealing a large stain of blood below his chest.

"Lupatus, the best way to heal a Koopa, do not use on humans. This is it." Jagem rushed with the Lupatus and Kooper right behind him with cloth.

"Put it here." Bethel ordered Kooper to put the cloth on Bethel.

"Two, 15ml doses." Jagem said as he opened the Lupatus, putting one dose into Bethel's mouth. "And two."

"I should get better now, thanks lads." Bethel calmed down.

"Ok, we'll lock the door when we go out with the others." Kooper said to Bethel as they headed up the stairs.


End file.
